


Ignite my circuits and start a flame

by OtterAndTerrier



Series: Ignite my circuits and start a flame [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, all kinds of sex in case that wasn't clear, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: And you think you’re the one to apply some heat?Anthology of short Han/Leia stories written in response to smutty prompts.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> _You didn't have to say my name_  
Ignite my circuits and start a flame  
But you did  
~ [Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojYK6CW8gdw)
> 
> Like it says on the label, these short stories are all about the sex between Han and Leia. PWPWF, if you will - Porn Without Plot With Feelings. If that's not your thing, feel free to move on.
> 
> These prompts were sent to my fanfic Tumblr (otterandterrierwrites) at the beginning of the year and I've been slowly writing and posting them there. I still have some requests left that will definitely get done, but since I've been working on a long challenge piece and not writing much of anything else, I thought I might start reposting these here. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, the first story of this series doesn't have any smut lol.
> 
> **Prompt:** talking about (but not having) sex  
**Period:** pre-ESB

Han bolted the door of the small, run-down depot that was to serve as their safehouse while Leia scanned the space, blaster ready in front of her. Once she confirmed they were alone, she sat down on the floor near the door, her back against the wall.

‘Made it, all clear,’ Han grunted to his comm before dropping next to her. The message was short and concise, but enough for Chewie to know they were ready for pick up.

‘So far, so good,’ Leia said, bending her knees up and draping her arms over them.

Han gave her a sideways look. ‘Don’t jinx it.’

‘I said _ so far _.’

‘Yeah, still. Hopin’ it stays good.’

They sat in silence for a moment, surveying the room.

‘So, I hear Hobbie and Tarheel were severely _ lectured _ for their little video,’ Han said at last. He’d been meaning to tease her about it for a couple of days now, but mission preparations had kept them busy. ‘You guys are merciless.’

Leia rolled her eyes. ‘If you must know, we did more than lecture them. They’ve been sent out to different bases for a period.’

‘Woah.’ Han pressed a hand to his chest in mock dismay. ‘That’s _ so _ harsh. If that’s how you treat your own, the Empire should be quivering!’

‘Oh, stop it!’ Leia said, bumping her shoulder hard against him. ‘We weren't going to court martial them over a stupid sex tape!’

‘I hear Dodonna nearly had a heart attack when he saw it. Doesn't endangerin’ the lives of High Command members warrant a court martial?’

Leia narrowed her eyes at Han's mocking smirk. ‘You hear so many things. Han Solo, Gossip Central.’

‘But why d'ya punish both of them? I'm guessin’ it was one of them that leaked it—probably Hobbie, he was braggin’ about it before he got caught… which led to him bein’ caught, in the end. Doesn't seem fair to punish the other just for havin’ a good time.’

‘You haven't heard…?’ Leia gave him a curious look that soon turned into a smirk of her own. ‘So I know something the gossip Han Solo doesn't? Oh, this is precious.’

‘What are you talkin’ about?’

‘They made the tape _ to leak it _. They were both in agreement. Hobbie tried to take the blame so we'd spare Tarheel, but she confessed.’

‘You can’t be serious.’

Leia laughed. ‘I am.’

‘Why?’

‘They believed it was a service to their comrades, you see. Since nobody thought of bringing a catalogue of porn when we came into exile, they took it upon themselves to provide us with “high quality content”,’ Leia explained, her words dripping sarcasm. Han snorted.

‘And they thought _ that _ was high quality? Amateurs.’

‘Oh, you have pointers? I’m shocked.’

‘Sweetheart, I’m not the kind of guy that gets off at some jigglin’ butts and moanin’; ‘course I got pointers. Trust me, don’t go takin’ this tape for educational material.’

Leia’s cheeks became very warm and, against her better judgment, she said, ‘I don’t need any educational material and I certainly wouldn’t take pointers from _ that _, but thanks for your concern.’

‘Ah-ha, you have opinions too!’ He gave her a smug, lopsided smile, teeth flashing.

‘Well, yeah, it wasn’t very good, but what did you expect?’

‘I’m not talkin’ about doing a big porn production here. I’m just sayin’, if that’s how they usually have sex, I wouldn’t get into either of their beds.’

Leia let out a loud laugh that she immediately stifled with her hand.

‘It was rather… brief,’ she said carefully. ‘There was very little… um… _ romancing _… for Tarheel to actually be having a—a good time—’

‘Sure, a “good time” is what you meant to say,’ Han said, doing air quotes and barely holding back laughter.

‘—and even for it to have been a—an interesting piece of erotica,’ Leia went on bravely, keeping her eyes away from Han. With a shrug, she added, ‘But it’s not as if most men really care about women having a _ good time _.’

‘HEY,’ Han said, finger pointed at her. ‘Some of us do, sweetheart!’

‘Do you, or do you just think you do?’ Leia asked in a fake sweet voice, flicking his finger away. He poked his thumb into his chest. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous in a way she couldn’t pinpoint… almost as if there was a dare implied.

‘Oh, I can guarantee you that I do, Your Highnessness. Just give the word,’ he said, shoulders slouching slightly and leaning his head just so that his nose was level with hers, less than ten centimeters away, ‘if you want to find out for yourself how much I care about it.’

Leia’s skin tingled; unwanted visions of Han and her writhing together on the floor of this dingy depot flashed through her mind, painstakingly correcting everything that Hobbie and Tarheel had done wrong.

‘You know I’m hard to please, Captain,’ she said, matching his tone. ‘Are you sure you’d be up to the challenge?’

A buzz from Han’s comm startled them both, breaking the charged moment. Before he turned to give his full attention to Chewie’s call, his eyes lingered on Leia for a moment, lips curled up in a faint smile, as if he had guessed at the images she had conjured up… or was picturing his own.


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** being shy about sex  
**Period:** ESB, the trip to Bespin

Han set her down on the bunk with a final, gentle kiss on her thigh. Taking his hands from under her back, he propped himself up to watch Leia for a moment. Her hands were fisted on the sheets, eyes closed, lips parted as her chest heaved. Her loose hair was piled up above her head on the pillow. Had there really been a time when he’d considered giving her up without ever knowing what she looked like, what she sounded like when they were together? 

Leia swept back the strands of hair that stuck to her forehead. Han was wet all over from the heat of her skin, too. Once they’d cooled off, he should see about dropping the thermostat a notch or two. He dried his face on the sheets before crawling up between her thighs, thumbs stroking her ribs. Leia let out a breathless giggle as he licked a droplet of sweat between her breasts, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hot, wet sex pressed against his stomach made him harder than seemed possible inside his boxer briefs.

‘You taste amazing, Leia,’ he told her, arms braced at either side of her head so they were face to face. She could be so brazen sometimes, Han expected her to say ‘I know that’. Instead, the red that had begun to fade from her cheeks came back full force.

‘Oh, I—thanks.’

‘What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re feelin’ self-conscious  _ now _ …’

Even though it had only been two days since they had began sleeping together, she was eager and bold with him, as hard to cower in bed as she was in the field, which had more to do with the fact that she was Leia than the fact she’d had some experience before him.

‘A little… Nobody had told me that before.’

‘What did they say?’

‘Nothing. It wasn’t a topic of conversation.’

‘Ah. Did it make you uncomfortable?’ Han leaned his weight into one elbow, watching her with interest. 

‘That you said it? No, I suppose I’m flattered. Just surprised that you would, that's all.’

Han didn’t remember if he’d ever said that to anyone before, and he didn't know why he'd said it to her just now, other than he wanted Leia to know how much he liked everything about her.

‘It's true, though. Your body tastes amazing.’

There it was, that blush again, but this time accompanied by her bright grin. He loved seeing her torn between being scandalized by him and enjoying it.

He sunk a hand into her hair, fingers stroking her scalp, then drew it out to brush her jawline.

‘Do you want to kiss me and find out?’ he drawled, staring at her lips in challenge.

Leia wrinkled her nose slightly and laughed.

‘I do want to kiss you,’ she said, and as her feet pushed his pants down, he obliged.


	3. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** morning sex  
**Period:** post-RotJ

Years of sleeping mostly on the  _ Falcon _ ’s bunks and days of exhaustion in the field made the bed feel like a cocoon. Han was sure that if he were to try and get up, the sheets would wrap themselves around him and pull him back under. He wouldn’t mind that. 

Whenever Chewie had given him grief about settling down, Han had claimed that having a place planetside was overrated.  _ Not for me _ , he’d said.  _ I belong in ships among the stars _ . But there was nothing overrated about waking up in your own large, plush, clean bed, without worrying about checking out, having to sneak out in the middle of the night, or your companion betraying and leaving you.

Han stirred and rolled over, rubbing a hand over his face as the morning light filtered through his eyelids. He opened them and was greeted by the sight of the other reason that made settling down worth it.

‘Morning,’ Leia said, smiling over a mug. She was wearing only his shirt, unbuttoned, with her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder, a datapad propped against her bare thigh. The combination of seeing her in his clothes, practically naked and yet insinuating more than showing, relaxed next to him on  _ their _ bed, drove the last shreds of fatigue and sleep out of Han. Nobody else had ever managed to make him hard that fast without moving a finger.

‘Mornin’,’ Han said, yawning as he sat up. ‘Working already?’

‘No, just reading the news. I was hungry,’ she told him, tilting her head towards an empty plate on the bedside table. ‘Sorry I didn’t leave you any eggs. I can make more if you want.’

‘Later.’ Han accepted the mug when she held it out for him, and took a long sip. ‘You barely got any groceries yet but you did get some good coffee.’

‘You can help me buy groceries later.’ Leia put her datapad aside and lifted the bedclothes to slip back under. Her eyes caught sight of his lap. Leia bit her lip, failing to hide a smile. ‘Fully waking up, aren’t we?’

Scooting closer, she took back her mug with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other, doing long, slow strokes. He was glad not to be holding a hot drink anymore as her massages moved to his scrotum. Leia just sipped her coffee, blinking deliberately at him.

Han released his grip on the pillow and pried the mug away from her.

‘Rude,’ she said, letting go of him as he stretched out to put her mug safely away.

‘I don’t want any accidents.’

‘I had the situation under control.’

‘You would have, until I did this,’ Han said, lifting her up and setting her on his lap. His hands traced a path from her thighs to her breasts still under his shirt. 

‘Fair point.’ Leia leaned in and kissed him, sighing and moaning as his thumbs worked on her nipples. In return, she rubbed his thighs and groin, teasing his erection as she brushed it past. ‘How’s this for a first weekend in our new apartment?’

‘I could get used to it,’ Han told her huskily. He didn’t need much to reach his climax; it was her he had to work it out of, but Leia loved teasing till she drove him to the edge before she gave him release. They’d always matched each other blow for blow, starting long ago outside the bedroom; it was a game of wills, now with the bonus of physical pleasure.

Even so, he was never patient for too long. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her to her knees and drew her flush to him.

‘Ever thought you’d have a smuggler in your bed?’ Han asked, kissing and sucking her breasts.

‘Oh yeah, it was a childhood dream.’ Arms wrapped around his head to hold him close, she ground her hips against his to rub her clit against his erection, filling his ears with little moans. ‘Always waited… for one to… to climb through my window. What about... you... a princess in your… ah! Your bed?’

‘Was on my way to climb some windows, before I ran into Luke.’

Leia laughed, her chest vibrating under his mouth. Pulling herself away a bit, she grabbed his cock and took him inside of her. After adjusting her body, she began to lean back.

‘Pull up your knees a little… A little less… Like that.’ She rested back against his thighs, arms reaching out behind her as her hands grabbed his shins. Her legs at each side of him bent just enough for her to dig her heels into the mattress. In this position, Han had an unobstructed view of her body as she began to rock against him. She smiled knowingly at him. ‘How do you like this?’

‘Leia… you’re fucking amazing,’ he told her reverently, the words coming slightly choked out. He smoothed his palms over her body, stroking her all over before leaving one hand to knead a breast while his thumb drew circles around her clit.

‘You can climb my window any time, Mister Smuggler,’ Leia said in a breathy voice, biting her lower lip coquettishly and rolling her head back. ‘Just wait for my signal… wait till my husband the General leaves…’

Han’s laughter caught in his throat as she sped up their rhythm. He braced an arm on the mattress to help him thrust his hips up to meet her movements; her bouncing breasts and her moaning, louder now, making him come closer and closer to his release.

Her muscles contracted around him, her grip on his legs tightened, and she cried his name as she came.

‘Keep going,’ she begged, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. ‘Keep fucking me… in our bed…’

Hearing her dirty talking made it harder to edge his own orgasm as his muscles contracted, but Han kept touching and rocking her until he felt her body tensing again.

‘Don’t worry, Princess, I will. Fuck you every day if you want,’ he gasped, and at last he let go, feeling as if the entire essence of his being rushed out of him and left his flesh vibrating in its wake.

He lowered himself on the bed and looked at Leia through heavy-lidded eyes. She pushed herself off his knees and climbed on top of him, trailing lazy kisses up his chest. Then she laid her head on his pillow, one of her knees still draped over his hip. Han turned to her and kissed her slowly.

‘I love you, Leia,’ he told her as she settled her forehead against his chin, ready to doze off. He knew settling down and having a place of his own—of  _ their _ own—was not going to be easy, but dammit, the perks of the challenge made it all worth it.


	4. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** walking in on the other jerking off + mutual masturbation  
**Period:** post-RotJ

_ Our little chat forced me to make a stop at my cabin for an underwear change. Can’t wait to see you. _

Han’s feet slowed down until he was standing in the middle of a corridor, re-reading the message on his datapad five more times. He’d just come out of his latest mission debriefing and was heading to Leia’s cabin aboard _ Home One _ for a nap until she was free to join him. Earlier, before the _ Falcon _ had come out of hyperspace at the rendezvous above Endor, he’d written to Leia to let her know they were on their way. He’d caught her having lunch, so they’d spent a while exchanging increasingly charged messages (after a bit of coaxing from Han).

This new text had come through while he was still in debriefing, but there was nothing else telling him when she might be done. Directly above it, though, he could still see the string of heated promises they’d made for what they would do to each other when they finally met, and Han felt a pleasant tingling sensation all over as his blood rushed down.

He started walking again, faster now, until he was inside her cabin. His hopes that Leia would be waiting for him sprawled on the bed proved to be unfounded, but there, carelessly abandoned next to the shirt she slept in, were the aforementioned undies. Breath hitching in his throat, Han walked to the bed and picked them up, then pressed them to his nose. His eyelids dropped as her smell filled his senses, taunting him with visions of their owner. Napping was out of the question now. If he didn't take care of this soon, he wouldn't last long when Leia arrived.

He quickly took off his boots and pants, got a condom from the tiny ‘fresher and put it on. Standing next to the bed, he picked up Leia's undergarments again and held them in a fist close to his nose as he pressed his forehead against the bulkhead. His free hand stroked his cock until it was fully erect, his mind reciting Leia’s messages in her voice, imagining her sitting in the mess hall, surrounded by people, and feeling herself go wet for him.

There was no time after he heard the hatch slide open to do anything more than stare at Leia, frozen in her tracks just inside the doorway. The hatch closed automatically behind her as her eyes went from taking in the general scene in front of her to focusing on his handjob for seconds that seemed to stretch. Her cheeks were beginning to redden but she looked calm as she left her satchel, comm and datapad on the table. 

She took a step towards him and said, ‘Hey. Were you—?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Han blurted. He hadn’t been caught masturbating since he was a teenager. And he was still holding her used underwear. He knew there was nothing _ wrong _ about jerking off to someone, especially someone he was already sleeping with, and he doubted that Leia would have a problem with it; he wasn’t ashamed, exactly, yet being discovered like this made him feel… boyish. Kind of vulnerable, too. He tried a lopsided smile and added, ‘I saw your last message and I just… I couldn’t…’

‘What’s that in your hand?’ Leia asked softly, but she glanced at the bed, saw only her discarded shirt and knew. Still, he sheepishly showed her, letting go of his penis. _ Something better’s coming soon, just hold on _, he promised it. Leia didn’t miss the motion. Licking her bottom lip before catching it between her teeth, she stood in front of him. ‘Would you… it would be okay if you wanted to… I’d like to see you… keep going.’

* * *

Han raised his eyebrows at her in surprise, and Leia felt a bit foolish. If this was too debauched for _ Han Solo _… But no, he was the one holding her underwear; and besides, she’d let him see her touching herself once. She hadn’t expected to see him like this and for it to be such a turn-on. She had the sudden, voyeuristic desire to watch him doing it until he came.

‘But you’re right there,’ Han told her, frowning. ‘I want _ you _.’

He bent down to kiss her and she accepted his lips hungrily.

‘Come on,’ she said into his mouth. ‘Lie down, please.’

Reluctant to let go, Han complied and waited for her, dropping her undies and taking off his shirt. She hadn’t left them lying around on purpose; she’d just thought she’d have time to throw them in the washer before Han arrived. She would have thought the idea disgusting, but it wasn’t so weird that he’d been drawn to them after her last message.

Leia striped off her boots, vest and jumpsuit. She climbed on the bed and nudged Han’s legs apart before straddling his knee, and then, very slowly, she took off her stretchable bra over her head, knowing he’d be watching her breasts with attention. His knee twitched under her and she sucked in a breath.

Impatient, Han began to sit up, but Leia leaned forward and pushed him back down. ‘Stay there,’ she instructed in a whisper, pressing her lips to his and using her tongue to suck on them lightly. Scooting back, she grinded her sex against his knee through her underwear, caressing her breasts as she played with her nipples. Han watched her enthralled and his hand flew to grab his hard-on again. ‘Will you touch yourself now?’

‘You fuckin’ bet I will.’

‘I missed you,’ Leia whimpered, moving her hips in tight circles before sticking a hand inside her undies, alternating his knee with her fingers. She let her eyes focus now on his hand’s movements, now on the golden muscles of his abdomen and chest, now on his face as he looked up at her. ‘I like… thinking about you... thinking about me…’

‘’Course I think about you. Been thinkin’ about you for years,’ he told her, lifting his gaze from the juncture of his knee and her cunt to look her in the eyes. ‘Not a chance I won’t think about you now… Leia… You have no idea...’

Leia braced her hands at each side of him and leaned in until she was hovering over his leg. Still humping him, she kissed the inside of his thighs and the sensitive spots on his groin, losing herself in his moans and the friction between her legs until, when she felt him come, she was ready to give herself up to her orgasm, too.

When they were done, Leia carefully took off his condom and tied it up before setting it aside. Then she inched up his body to lay her head on his pelvis, while Han draped his arms over her shoulders and stroked her back.

‘I never thought jerkin’ off in front of someone could be that hot,’ he commented. ‘I'll give you a call next time I think of going solo.’

Leia laughed and turned her head to look at him, her fingers doodling a trail down below his abdomen. ‘You better make a quick recovery, _ Solo _; we're not done here yet.’


	5. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** accidental voyeurism by an outside POV  
**Period:** post-RotJ

‘I ran off, don't got much time.’

‘What do you mean, you “ran off”?’

‘We're bein’ sent out again in an hour, top secret mission to Thalassia,’ Han said.

‘Han! I'm not supposed to know that!’ Despite herself, Leia bit her lower lip in concern, grabbing his hands. ‘You have to go away again?’

Han nodded. 

‘Couldn't not come say hi. I told Chewie to come up with somethin’ if someone went looking for me.’

Leia sighed. While she didn’t approve of Han sneaking off, divulging confidential military information and overall risking his rank as General, she was glad to see him. After Endor, they’d barely had any opportunities to make up for lost time, with something or other always pulling them to different corners of the galaxy. When he drew her closer and bent down to kiss her, she met him eagerly.

In a reverse of their usual dynamic, they kissed hungrily at first, following deep, rough motions, until Han pulled back a little, then pecked and retreated again, then nibbled at her lower lip, his tongue making sure it’d end up swollen like ripe fruit, keeping a slower rhythm to make her want more. His hands danced over her curves, teasing her nipples and kneading her buttocks over her clothes. Leia’s own fingers glided over the hard muscles of his abdomen and gripped his hips.

‘Do you… um… know when—when you’ll be back?’ she asked breathlessly.

Han picked her up and sat her down on top of her desk before answering with a smirk.

‘Thought you didn’t want me to tell you confidential details?’

Leia fixed him with a no-nonsense stare.

‘S'pposed to be just a coupla days,’ he said nonchalantly. ‘You know how it is.’

_ All sorts of things could go wrong and it could be longer _ was implicit and understood by them both.

Leia nodded, her fingers hooking into his waistband and clutching it tightly for comfort.

The back of his finger brushed over the freckle by her nose—a favourite of his—making her look up.

‘So, were you too busy right now?’ Han asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling suggestively.

‘What—here?’

‘You know I'd love to take you back to your—our place,’ he said, always seeming a bit like pleasantly surprised they were actually sharing an apartment, ‘but like I told you, don't got much time…’

‘Okay,’ Leia said, thanking the Force it was lunchtime, her assistant was gone and she had no appointments scheduled for the next hour. Still, she felt around the desk surface for the button that would lock the door to her office as Han began to bunch up the skirt of her long Chandrilan robes.

‘Kriff, this is way too much fabric,’ he grumbled, making her laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer for another kiss. With her skirt pooled around her waist, he parted her knees and stepped between them. Leia unbuckled his belt and ran her hand over his groin, pressing gently at his sensitive spots until he was hard and groaning. Nudging her hands away, Han held her hips and slid her forward until she was leaning back on her elbows. Then, he pulled her underwear down and off her legs, kneeled and bent between her thighs. His mouth and fingers managed to arouse her in no time.

‘Don’t get lost there, flyboy. Time is—’

She couldn’t finish her sentence as her orgasm was rapidly building. She gripped the edges of the desk and closed her eyes, moaning, but held onto the waves of release shaking her from her core until she felt Han guiding his erection inside of her and thrusting in long, hard strokes that rocked the furniture beneath her.

Leia opened her eyes to see him staring back at her, and that look of loving lust in his hazel-green eyes nearly made her come again, but she waited for him.

‘WHAT IN THE—’

It all happened too quickly: Han’s startled yell and jerking up made Leia flinch and lose her precarious perch on the edge of the desk, which would have made her fall if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. He caught her ass and held her up, pressed almost protectively against his chest. Leia had grabbed his arms in her attempt not to fall, and she realized now that her fingernails were digging into the flesh.

In the midst of it all, Leia managed to hear a hasty ‘I’m sorry’ as the door to her office slid shut. 

Horrified, she looked up at Han. ‘Did you see who—?’

‘Mothma,’ he answered, grimacing.

Leia choked back a whimper. She got out of Han's arms and shoved her robes down as Han pulled up his pants.

‘Why did I let you convince me to do this?’ she asked, slapping the back of her hand lightly against his chest.

‘I thought you'd locked the door!’

‘I thought I did, too,’ she hissed, running her hands over her face before striding towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath, Leia opened the door.

* * *

Every instinct Mon Mothma possessed was begging her to leave, but she couldn’t. As much as she didn’t want to see the familiar faces of the two people inside the office and permanently connect them to the intimate scene she’d just walked into, the right thing to do was apologize. She couldn’t run away as if she were a child who’d just caught her parents in bed. They were all adults here.  _ Clearly _ .

‘Chancellor,’ Leia said as the door slid open and she stepped into the outer reception room. Mon forced herself to look Leia in the eye. At least she could be grateful that the princess had had her back turned to her and the only thing Mon had gotten a glimpse of was her raised legs, but still—

‘I should have scheduled my visit,’ Mon said diplomatically, folding her hands in front of her. Her schooled expression gave nothing away. ‘It was improper for me to barge into your office like that while your assistant was out.’

‘Please, Mon, we’re close enough that you were right to assume—It was my fault, really, I could have sworn I locked the door—’

‘Uh, I think you just turned on the lights,’ Han Solo said, standing on the doorway behind Leia and pointing up.

Blushing, Leia whispered, ‘I told you to stay in there!’

Solo shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and giving her a half smile.

‘Sorry, sweetheart. I should be going.’

If she was honest, Mon thought that it was having sex within the Senate building what was actually improper—but Leia’s forlorn expression as she looked at the smuggler-turned-General made her understand. She knew well what it was like to take advantage of stolen moments that always ended too soon to spend with your loved ones, especially when you didn’t know for certain when you would see them next.

Mon Mothma raised her hands in a stopping gesture.

‘I’m not here on urgent business; I can come back later—I’ll call first,’ she added, her lips twitching in amusement. ‘Please, General Solo, stay. I’m sure you can afford a few more minutes for a proper goodbye.’

She turned to leave but gave the couple a stern stare over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at them. ‘Just try to keep it for general audiences while you’re in your workplace… or make sure the door is locked.’


	6. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part  
**Period:** trip to Bespin

They were sitting on the nav chairs in the cockpit talking about nothing and everything, like they’d begun to do to keep each other company during their watches. Hardly anything happened in the Anoat sector that required their attention, but they hadn’t managed to fix the sensors yet (Leia suspected she was the reason why repairs were going slowly. Not that she wasn’t enjoying the attention, but she’d hate for Chewie to start holding a grudge against her. She’d have to talk to Han about it soon. Maybe in the next day cycle.) 

The uneventfulness of the galaxy outside no longer mattered, though. There were more interesting things happening inside now, like when Han decided he was bored of talking and tugged at Leia’s hand so that she’d move from her seat to his lap. She tried to bite back a smile before obliging, but she couldn’t help herself. Things were about to get much more interesting, indeed.

He started by kissing the side of her neck softly, sucking just a little before moving down. The air that came out of his nose when he exhaled brushed the wet trail he was leaving in a delicious caress. Han’s lips moved to her nape and pressed more kisses against the base of her column. His hands rubbed her arms as they slid up and pushed her shirt off her shoulders. It was so big on her, he didn’t have any problems pulling it down to her waist.

‘You have a beautiful back,’ Han said, running the palms of his hands over her skin as if it was a soft gaberwool blanket. ‘Look at all these cute little birthmarks.’

Leia turned to give him a mock-alarmed look over her shoulder. ‘Did I just hear you say the words “cute little birthmarks”?’

He shrugged. 

‘They are.’ He moved on to massage her shoulders. That wasn’t the direction Leia had been expecting him to take, but she wasn’t going to complain. He had a good, firm touch, and she hadn’t had a massage in years. She’d also never had a massage sitting half-naked on a handsome man’s lap. ‘How’s that feel?’

‘Heavenly,’ Leia answered, letting her head hung back as she closed her eyes. ‘Wish you’d offered to do this ages ago.’

‘Would you’ve said yes?’ Han asked, the skepticism clear in his voice.

Leia chuckled. ‘Probably not. I’m wondering what I’ll have to do in return, though.’

‘Hey, thought you knew by now that I’m a giver,’ he drawled.

‘I can give, too,’ she said, pressing herself into his lap and wiggling her hips. Han laughed but held her hips and pulled her back slightly, in silent indication that she kept doing it. Opening her legs, she leaned forward a little and began to grind down against him. Echoing his words, Leia asked, ‘How’s that feel?’

‘Kriffin’ great,’ Han said hoarsely. His hands moved to her lower back, rubbing circles that soon brought a pleasurable heat to her skin.  _ Really _ pleasurable, in fact.

‘Oh stars, that's so good,’ Leia said, feeling light-headed and short of breath.

Han lifted his hands off her back until only the tips of his fingers remained in contact with her skin. ‘Is this ticklish or good?’

‘Good,’ she replied, her own hands curling in a tight grip around his knees. She could feel him getting hard, and leaned forward to rub herself against him, trying to alleviate the ache between her legs as the feather-light touches on her back and along her ribs set her nerve endings on fire.

‘Didn’t tell me you got a sensitive back, princess,’ Han told her in a voice that ran like a purr through her body.

‘Just finding out about it myself.’ Her legs clamped around Han’s when a familiar warmth spread through her body. Why had she overlooked her back as a point of pleasure for so long? ‘Han, please…’

‘Say that again.’

Self-consciousness pierced the fog in her mind and Leia scoffed. ‘Do you  _ like _ seeing me making a fool of myself?’

‘Not makin’ a fool,’ Han assured her, brushing his lips and nose in patterns over her skin. ‘Don’t  _ you _ like it when I say “please”?’

‘Yes…’

‘Why?’

Leia wasn’t used to talking during sex more than to ask and give consent, or to encourage something she particularly enjoyed. She would have never figured Han for a talker in bed, nor would she have imagined she’d have much to say—but it felt so natural between them. It was like a sacred space where they could tell each other some of the things they’d fought against for the past few years.

‘Because… I know you really want me.’

‘That’s right.’ 

His skilled hands went back to work, one caressing the inside of her thigh over her leggings, the other kneading her breasts, as Leia felt him kissing and sucking on her lower back again until she was taut as a drawn bowstring.

‘ _ Please _ ,’ she moaned.

‘It’s your lucky day, sweetheart,’ Han said in her ear. ‘Our time here’s up; you can head on over to the cabin and I’ll tell Chewie he’s on.’

‘Don't take too long, hotshot.’ Putting her shirt back on with trembling fingers, Leia turned on his lap and brushed her nose against his, her breath tickling his lips teasingly. ‘I believe I’m owed something for my begging.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment! :)


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** grinding up against each other + pinning the other against the wall  
**Period:** post-RotJ

She was coming out of a meeting and he was on his way to one when they ran into each other in the middle of a corridor. Han had been supposed to be away on a strike mission for three days, which then turned into four, and into five. Waiting for each update had been emotional torture for Leia, having to hear about  _ complications _ and  _ sacrifices _ and  _ jeopardy _ as if none of the soldiers involved were more to her than fellow freedom fighters, as if the vested interest she had in that mission didn’t involve a vital part of her life.

Everything turned out fine in the end; the team had sent a last confirmation for their return date, and so they had known that was it, they were finally going to see each other again. Leia had intended to wait for the  _ Falcon _ in the hangar, but her schedule was hardly ever hers those days. It was okay, she thought; she’d see him when she did. He’d sweep her off her feet and she’d try to rein in her feelings until they were alone. It had been a while but, objectively, not that long. Not six months.

Running into him took her by surprise. Shook her and paralized her at the same time. She had been sure he was fine and he was coming back—but maybe part of her had had its doubts, had been bracing for the worst.

‘Hey, Princess,’ Han said, his voice soft and his eyes crinkling at the corners. ‘Fancy meeting you here.’

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, mindful of her wish to keep things more or less professional while in public, but Leia turned her head and captured his lips in a long kiss. She found his hands cupping her cheeks and held on to them. When they broke apart, she looked around them: the corridor was deserted.

‘That’s more like it,’ Han told her, pleased. She gave him a small smile and tugged at his hands, pulling him towards a nearby door marked “Supplies”. 

‘Uh, I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, Leia, but don’t I gotta debrief first?’

Leia turned around and looked at him.

’I won’t hold you up for too long.’

Shaking his head in exaggerated resignation before letting himself be dragged in, he said, ‘Can’t ever say no to you, sweetheart, can I?’

The door of the closet slid shut after them and Leia pulled at his hands again, tilting her head up.

'Hi,' she said, looking intently at him as her heart sped up inside her chest. 'I missed you.'

‘MIss ya, too.’ Han kissed her once. ‘You okay?’

‘Me? Yes, of course. Are  _ you _ okay? Did you have to go to medical?’

‘Nah, I’m fine. Not a scratch.’

Han gave her a few more unhurried kisses, each of them grounding her to the present. Swaying a little as she tried not to break contact, she put his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her upper body against him and deepening the kiss. She wanted him closer, after so many days, so much uncertainty. Their height difference worked to her advantage in times like this: finally tired of bending his head down to meet her, Han lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘This a preview?’ he asked her, his voice husky with want. ‘For later?’

Leia didn’t answer: she nipped at his chin, then his neck, then his ear, rolling her hips to press herself against his groin.

‘Not later,’ she whispered, gasping as he gripped her tighter against him. She smirked at him, biting her lower lip, an invitation. Han chuckled, his brow wrinkling slightly in disbelief. Her legs locked her even more snuggly around his body and, without breaking eye contact, she continued to grind up against him, insistent. With a groan, he sought blindly the nearest wall and pinned her against it, taking care not to crush her chest but pressing his lower body against her, his arousal meeting hers.

‘You know, we can take this up to your cabin,’ Han said against her ear, in between kisses. ‘I’ll blow off debriefing, or you give me half an hour and then I’m yours all night.’

That made her slow down; opening her eyes, Leia forced her head to think straight. Han looked at her in confusion, as if something in her expression gave him pause, too.

‘Didn’t mean to say we had to stop…’

‘No, but—I’m sorry, Han,’ Leia told him, squirming until he let her down. ‘You must be exhausted and I—I was just being selfish.’

She took his hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles.

‘Go to your meeting and then take a nap, I’ll meet you later.’

‘Hey now—Leia, wait.’ He tipped her chin up with the back of a finger and rubbed it affectionately. ‘You sure you’re okay?’

Leia sighed and leaned back against the wall. ‘I’m just tired and stressed out, like everyone else. And I worry all the time about you and Chewie, and Luke, and I miss you all, except when Luke comes back he just wants to talk about Vader, and our mother, and the Force, so then I just want him gone again and I feel guilty about that.’

She looked up, a little embarrassed at her outburst, but there was no reproach in Han’s eyes.

‘And… did I already say I missed you?’

His hands found her waist. 

‘So when I’m back, you don’t want me gone again?’

Leia scoffed at his teasing but returned his smile.

‘You’ve been surprisingly good at not acting like a nerf-herder lately so, no.’

‘That so?’ Han asked, pulling her close again. ‘’Cos I’m about to do somethin’ that’s very popular among nerf-herders, sweetheart...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another one that isn't smut per se, but hopefully still sexy enough to fit in this anthology ;)


	8. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** sleepy sex  
**Period:** post-RotJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that some of the chapters in this anthology are not what we understand by smut per se. When I get a prompt and try to come up with sexy scenarios for it, sometimes they fit better in the "foreplay" part of it or the aftermath, and I feel like adding a penetrative or oral part would feel forced and/or repetitive. But ultimately I'm okay because I think that "having sex" means different things for different people, which is something I've been striving to reflect in my smutty stories. So I hope you're still enjoying them!
> 
> That said, there is "proper smut" in this one, although there's also a situation we don't see often and I thought it'd be cool to represent. Before you ask, no children would have been born from this because Leia has a space IUD ;)

Accustomed to early mornings six out of seven days a week, Leia’s brain woke her up when the sun was barely dappling their alcove with pale green light.

Han had taken her and Luke back to Kashyyyk for the first time after they had helped liberate it from Imperial occupation a year prior. It had been a long time since they had seen Chewbacca in person: the Wookiee not only had wanted to reconnect with his wife and son, but had also led the restoration of his home planet. It had been a busy time for all of them. While Leia had missed Chewie, she knew it had been especially hard for Han to split from his long-time friend, so she had immediately agreed to the invitation and made the necessary arrangements to get an extended weekend.

Luke had graciously agreed to share a room with Lumpy, Chewie’s son, leaving the spare room in the house to Han and Leia. In typical Wookiee custom, they slept in sturdy, ample hammocks, although the human guests had been provided with extra blankets for padding, to make up for the lack of mattresses. The gentle swaying was an odd experience, although not unpleasant once you got used to it.

Leia could feel the lulling noise of Han’s breathing behind her, and part of his leg touching the back of her thigh. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, relishing the opportunity to do so without worrying about meetings, calls or deadlines.

In an unfortunate coincidence, that was also the time that tachs, small simians native to Kashyyyk, woke up and started calling out to each other in high-pitched yelps for about ten minutes. Leia groaned, beginning to understand why the Wookiees considered them pests.

Turning over, she lifted one of Han’s arms to burrow her head into his chest, tangling up their legs together. A few seconds later, she heard a deep inhaling and felt him embrace her properly.

‘What time is it?’ Han asked in a thick whisper.

‘Does it matter?’

A tiny snort of laughter.

‘I really like you when you say stuff like that.’

He shifted a little to assess their surroundings and, once satisfied, settled back down with her.

‘It’s morning. Happy Life Day, _ min larel _,’ Han said into her temple, the use of his Corellian term of endearment escaping his lips familiarly in that state bordering wakefulness and slumber. He said it sparingly, in moments like that, and the surprise of it never ceased to make the bubble of happiness expand inside her chest. My love, he called her in his mother tongue, as if giving her a gift.

Leia tilted her head up and pressed a kiss into his jaw. 

‘Happy Life Day to you.’

They stayed in silent embrace for a moment as the tachs continued their cries outside.

‘Kriffin’ pests.’

‘Do you remember when you hung needle blossom all over base to get me to kiss you?’ Leia asked, thinking back to their years in the rebellion. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet it had only been a couple of years.

Han looked down at her with a frown. ‘That’s a pretty serious accusation, princess. You got any proof?’

‘I have Chewie’s confession that you asked him to say it was him, but it wasn’t,’ she retorted.

‘Ah, traitorous old lug.’ He grinned and shrugged. ‘Fine, you got me.’

Giving him a doleful look, Leia pushed a finger into his stomach and said, ‘Now that you got me here, I guess you’re not going to put that much effort for a kiss, huh?’

‘I like to think I earn my kisses now,’ Han said in a low voice charged with promise, pushing the hem of her tank top up her torso with one hand, as the other slid under her waist and wrapped around her butt. He rolled onto his back, pulling Leia on top of him. The long strands of brown hair that had escaped her braid in sleep closed down like a curtain around their heads when she pulled herself up on her elbows and smiled down at him.

‘You do, fair and square.’

Her top came off before she descended on him with unhurried kisses. Her toes stretched languidly as far as they could get, brushing against his legs, and his hands caressed her body like they had nowhere else to be all day. Desire building up and spreading from her core, Leia broke apart an inch and asked, ‘Do you think the hammock will hold up to some… rocking?’

Han gave her a funny look. ‘You realize _ Wookies _ sleep on these things, right? ‘Course it will.’

‘Right, of course. So Chewie and Malla have sex on hammocks, too?’

‘Leia!’ he said, widening scandalized green eyes at her. ‘Don’t ever say that again! I don’t wanna think about Chewie that way, y'know!’

Laughing, Leia kicked off her underwear and slid her hands inside his shorts.

‘You’re right, I’m sorry; nobody wants to think of their parents doing it.’

‘They’re _ not _ my parents.’ He scowled at her, but Leia just smirked, teasing until he was firm in her hands and she was wet over his fingers.

The hammock shivered and swung erratically as she ground and rolled her hips against his, leaning low enough over him that she could touch her forehead to his chin, her breasts cupped by hands that knew them well. She moved leisurely, letting her senses be flooded with the smells and sounds of the forest mixed in with those of her and Han, the pace lulling them both until it felt like sleepwalking.

Leia’s head fell lightly on Han’s chest, arms folded under his shoulders. She hadn’t come, and she was certain Han wasn’t close to coming any time soon now, even as he stayed inside of her, but she felt satisfied nonetheless and didn’t hear any complaints.

‘Are you good?’ she asked, just in case.

‘Yeah,’ Han answered, sounding as drowsy as her, letting his hands rest loosely on her back. ‘Don’t think that’s ever happened before, but it still felt good.’

‘Mmm.’ Leia turned her head, squinting. ‘The tachs fell quiet. Maybe we can sleep for a bit longer? Or should we go help with the preparations?’

‘Nah, they’d be offended if we did. And mornin’s the Elders’ ceremony, we’re not allowed anyway.’

‘Okay then.’ She sighed contentedly, shifting into a comfortable position and getting some of her weight off Han.

‘We’re s’pposed to give thanks today, y’know,’ Han said. ‘So I just want you to know, I’m thankful for you, Leia.’

‘And I’m thankful for us,’ she said, finding one of his hands and lacing their fingers together, a placid smile on her face as she fell asleep once more.


	9. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** coming untouched and/or early + having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard  
**Period:** post-RotJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last request in my Tumblr inbox from when I opened for smutty prompts almost a year ago (oops). I'm going to be focusing on other fics for a while, but this anthology is far from over. There were several prompts left in the list I used and I intend to eventually write them all! Thanks a lot to everyone who's been reading, I really appreciate your kudos, comments and bookmarks.

Han’s self-satisfied smirk dropped in a partly-acted scowl.

‘What’d you scoff at?’

Leia didn’t even pause as she gathered their empty dishes from the table.

‘Um, what you just said.’

‘Which part, the bit they call Han a natural sex symbol, or the testimony?’ Luke chimed in, barely holding in his laughter behind his glass.

‘Hey!  _ You _ are just jealous,’ Han said, pointing a condemning finger.

‘Why would I be jealous? They call me a golden boy and… other things I won’t repeat.’

‘That ain’t the same as being a sex symbol and you know it,’ Han said, gathering the knives and forks. Luke just shrugged.

‘Well, to answer your question, even though the whole thing is hilarious, I was scoffing at the testimony.’ Leia turned in the tiny kitchen in her and Han’s apartment to put the dishes in the sink as she quoted the holozine article they had been discussing. ‘“Han Solo is so hot, I can guarantee you he makes people come just by looking at them”. That’s a bit much, don’t you think?’

‘Those rags are getting racier, that’s for sure,’ Luke said darkly, getting up to help carry their empty glasses.

‘Aw, don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re the only one I wanna look at,’ Han said with a big grin and a very deliberate wink as they stopped in front of each other. 

‘You know it takes a lot more than that,’ Leia said, rolling her eyes. Luke groaned and squished past them. The initially harmless conversation was turning into more than he seemed willing to handle, and doing the dishes appeared like a suitable escape even if it didn’t take him too far out of earshot. ‘No matter how hot you are.’

Han draped the dishtowel over a shoulder and looked smugly at her. ‘So you do think I’m hot, huh?’

‘No, I just think keeping you around is handy. Chores get done in half the time.’

The conversation moved on as they finished cleaning up. They hadn’t seen Luke in over a month: he had resigned his position in the New Republic even before Han on a quest for knowledge about the old Jedi Order. He’d long given up keeping a place of his own in Chandrila, so even though their apartment was minuscule, Leia always insisted he stayed with her and Han on his visits.

After brushing her teeth and setting her brother up in the sofa, Leia closed the bedroom door behind her and began to undress. She looked up halfway through, one of her legs still in her pants, to find Han staring at her from the foot of the bed. He was clad only in his underwear and the look of someone who had a winning Sabacc hand. 

Amused, she raised an eyebrow. ‘Enjoying the show, flyboy?’

‘Always.’

Leia hung her clothes from a rack and walked over to him. Accepting his offered hands, she climbed into his lap, her knees pressing down on the mattress at each side of his thighs. She had been looking forward to the weekend, to having more time and energy for him, and he was looking at her in a way that almost made her believe that holozine’s statement. With Luke in the next room, though, she had almost decided they’d have to put it off for tomorrow but… if she was honest, part of her needed to be with him right now  _ because _ of that article.

She rose on her knees and tilted his head back, her hands tangling in his hair.

‘I don’t mind that other people see you the way I see you,’ she said quietly, staring back into his hazel-green eyes.

‘But?’ Han asked, stroking her back.

‘But I’m not crazy about reading that they picture themselves with you,’ she admitted.

‘If it helps, seems I do nothin’ but look at them and that does it.’

‘Oh, come on,’ she said, rolling her eyes at his smirk but smiling despite herself. ‘You think that I used to come to the mental image of you fixing the  _ Falcon _ ? Eating a sandwich?’

‘No, but now I’m very interested in knowin’ what was it you pictured, sweetheart,’ Han said, sliding his hands down to her ass and kissing her neck.

‘Something like this, but lower.’

He moved down to her collarbone, sucking and biting gently towards her left shoulder.

‘Yeah? Like this?’

‘Mm, I think it was lower,’ she sighed.

His nose shifted against her skin as he caught hold of her bra strap with his teeth and slid it off her shoulder, repeating the process on the opposite side. Leia’s breath hitched as he pressed her flush with him, making her stand taller on her knees, and his mouth dipped between her breasts.

‘This any closer?’

‘Getting warmer,’ Leia said with a breathless laugh over his head. She unhooked her bra and let it fall on the floor. Han’s hands left her ass to cup her breasts, large thumbs circling over her nipples, but he lifted his head and, getting the message, she met him in a kiss, letting her tongue return the favour. One of his hands moved away to run circles in a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back, nails barely scratching the skin in a sensual tickle, and the combination of that with the massage on her nipple and the hardness stuck between her legs made her whimper into Han’s mouth.

‘Shh,’ he whispered, breaking away. ‘You don’t wanna be overheard, do ya?’

‘No,’ Leia gasped, writhing her hips against his to stoke up the ache in her own center. She pushed the flats of her hands against his chest and pushed him down into the mattress. Her long braid fell over her shoulder as she rolled his nipples between her fingers, using the leverage to rub herself more energetically against him through their still unshed underwear. She kept her moans trapped in her throat, but they still came out faintly. They turned into a squeak when Han half rose to catch her and bring her down onto the bed next to him. Leia clamped a hand over her mouth as Han did a shushing gesture.

‘What happened next?’ he asked.

‘Next?’

‘In that mental picture of yours.’ He half-sat and trailed a hand down her leg, then back up, and she locked her thighs tightly to trap it there.

Leia grabbed a pillow and laid her head on it, arms luxuriously stretched upwards.

‘I felt guilty about it at first, you know,’ she told him. ‘I kept having dirty dreams about you, and I’d wake up with my hand like that.’

He turned the heel of his hand until the base of his thumb was pressed against her pubic bone, making her roll her hips. 

‘Like this?’

‘Yes,’ she breathed in relief.

Leaning over her, he pressed kisses over her thighs and her hips, then swiped his tongue just beneath the waistband of her underwear as she kept stroking herself against his hand, biting the corner of her pillow to muffle her cries. It was equally frustrating and satisfying to feel him doing that to her, like she desperately needed him to give her release but thought she would die of deprivation should he ever stop.

His mouth closed hotly over one of her nipples as his free hand squeezed her other breast just right. Leia opened her eyes in time to see him raise his head and pulled him down for another deep kiss, letting it muffle her sounds as she came.

She wasn’t sure if she had been the one to uncross her legs, and when that had happened, but Han was inside her before the ripples of pleasure had faded, bending her legs to tilt her hips up. He stayed low over her, grinding his hips in a circular movement as he rocked them forward and back, and the friction of her clit with the base of his erection was quick to rekindle her orgasm before it was fully gone. Leia panted into a mouthful of his upper arm, teeth closing over the flesh. Her hands clutched his buttocks as he increased the pace and finally spilled himself inside her, her name escaping his mouth to be swallowed by the mattress.

Moments later, as she grabbed the water bottle from the nook next to her side of the bed, Leia realized he’d never taken off her underwear. She dropped her last item of clothing on the floor and curled up next to Han, passing him the bottle.

‘Maybe I can’t make you come just by lookin’ at you,’ he said, pausing to take another swig, ‘but I can do it in a lot other ways.’

‘Show-off,’ Leia told him. He left the bottle and lay down next to her with a satisfied, sleepy expression.

‘I was doin’ numbers yesterday,’ Han began, scratching the inside of her arm soothingly. ‘I think we got enough now to look for a new place. A bigger apartment, with a spare room and a ‘fresher two people can fit in at the same time. A kitchen with a table for all our friends. Not a government handout, a place we like. What d’ya think?’

Grinning, Leia leaned in and kissed him, touching his cheek.

‘Let’s look for a new place, then.’

Han yawned and wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

‘You know what would be fun to have in a bigger apartment?’ he asked after a moment. Leia looked up. ‘A sex swing.’

She pressed her lips and patted his chest.

‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.’

Holozines could say what they wanted; Leia knew that what she and Han had was much, much better.


End file.
